The Heroes of Paris (A Miraculous Fanfic)
by FantasyWriter345
Summary: Riley Rendόn had lost her parents at a young age and was placed in the care of her god family where she is loved and protected. But her parents were hiding something that cost them their lives. A few years later, she and her family moved to Paris. This is where her story of becoming a hero begins...
1. And So It Begins

"Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created...these were the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these miraculous are more powerful than the others. The earrings of ladybug which provide the power of creation and the ring of the black cat which grants the power of destruction. But there is another that is just as powerful of the two: the moon pendant of the Wolf which protects the miraculouses. According to legends, whoever control both these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power." A small, floating lavender, butterfly-like creature said. The creature was 10 centimeters tall and had butterfly wings that have a long tail with a tip at the end of each lower wing and darker purple eyes. There is a slightly darker purple spiral mark on its forehead and one on each lower part of the back of its wings.

"I want that absolute power, Nooroo." A powerful male voice declared to the little creature known as 'Nooroo' as he closed the locket in his hand which contained a picture of a beautiful woman that resided in it. "I must have those Miraculous."

The two beings were in a dark room with only the sunlight to keep it lite. Light purple glowing butterflies were perched all around the two beings. However the male could not be seen since his figure was cloaked in darkness.

"But nobody knows where these Miraculous are." Nooroo stated.

"I found you though my little Nooroo." The male smirked as he stroke the locket, "Your miraculous reminds me of its powers again."

"The moth brooch allows you to give someone their own super powers and to make that person your devoted follower." Nooroo explained.

"And when it comes to luring superheroes what could be better than creating super villains?" The male questioned with dark curiosity.

"But master the miraculous are not to be used for evil purposes!" Nooroo protested.

"I must have this absolute power!" The male stomped his foot angrily which made all of the butterflies leave the floor and flutter around Nooroo and the mysterious male who clenched his fist and pointed at Nooroo who was staring at the male with fear in his eyes, "Your miraculous is in my control!"

"I am your master now and you must obey me." The male ordered. Nooroo was afraid of his new master. He never thought that he would end up in the hands of someone who wanted to misuse his miraculous. As much as he wanted to get away from this man, but he couldn't. This man had his miraculous and there was no other choice for him.

"Yes master." Nooroo obeyed as he looked towards the ground. Nooroo's master tuck the locket away and stood still.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise!" The male shouted. Nooroo was sucked into his miraculous as the light purple butterflies cloaked the male all over. Then the butterflies disperse to reveal the man wearing a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the Moth Miraculous brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants. On his hands, he wore black leather gloves while holding a dark indigo cane that a small emptied orb on top. His face and neck was covered by a silver mask.

"From this day on I shall be known as Hawkmoth." 'Hawkmoth' declared, smirking. His sinister chuckle echoed around the room.

* * *

At the same time, a small light green creature, 10 centimeters tall to be precise, woke up in his small box that he used as a bed which resided in a phonograph. He has yellow sclerae, green eyes, and an antenna on his head. He also has a slightly darker green turtle shell on his back and a short pointed tail. The creature was known as 'Wayzz', the turtle kwami. He quickly got out of his bed and flew towards his miraculous holder, Master Fu, who was was currently waving his hands over his client, who was lying down on his front on mattress.

"Master! Master!" Wayzz called out in panic. The man on the mattress raised his head and looked at Fu with a questionable gaze.

"Master, master . . " Master Fu chanted, "Chanting . . . it's part of the treatment. Master, master."

Then he started rushing the man out of the room.

"Thank for coming. See you next week." He quickly shuts the door and turns to Wayzz.

"Master, the moth miraculous. I felt its aura!" Wayzz declared.

"I thought it had been lost forever." Master Fu said as he stroke his goatee.

"But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!" Wayzz warned. Master Fu walked over to the center of the room with great concern in his thoughts.

"We must find Nooroo and his miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands there's no telling what evil will come upon the world." Master Fu confirmed as he held his fist up which contain a turtle shaped bracelet, "Time to transform! Wayzz!" He made several karate poses as he stood on one leg. Unfortunately a few of his bones cracked at that moment. He groaned as he held his back and leaned over the mattress. Wayzz flew over in front of Master Fu.

"Please master, be reasonable, you are-" Wayzz reasoned before being cut off.

"Still young, I'm only 186." Master Fu interrupts. "But you're right Wayzz, I can no longer do this alone." He stood up and walked towards the phonograph, "We'll need some help."

Master Fu pressed the heads of two dragons designed on the record player and a panel opens up and he presses a few buttons causing the record player to flip open and cause multiple panels inside it to open and reveal a black box with a red design on it. The box opens to reveal a orange fox tail necklace, a yellow and black comb that looked to be of a bumble bee, a pair of red earrings with black dots, and a black ring with a paw print on it.

And this is how our heroes story begins…

* * *

 _There is no such thing as accident; it is fate misnamed._

~Napoleon Bonaparte


	2. Chosen

Chapter 1: Chosen

"And that should be the last of them." A girl of fifteen said as she put down the last of cardboard boxes in her new room. The fifteen girl was known as Riley Rendόn. She has long black silky hair and black eyes which was rare for anyone. She lives with her adopted family, The Rendόns. They took her in after her parents died in a fire. In fact, they were good friends with her parents so she wasn't worried about them hating her. She easily got along with their sons, Elias and Miguel. Elias is the oldest and he's studying to be a play director. He's done some pretty good plays in their home state which was Spain. Then there's her little brother, Miguel, who is the most energetic 5 year old boy you'll ever meet. He wants to be just like his dad. But most importantly, her adopted parents, Diego and Angelina Rendόn. Diego is a hard working lawyer in the family while Angelina was a writer. Most of the books she had written were romance combined with mystery and horror added in. Both of them are really great in their fields of work which made Riley proud of them. She also loved the two huskies that her parents adopted from a shelter. Their names were Shiro and Hana. The two were brother and sister who were left abandoned by their owner and the dog shelter found them and took care of them. Truth be told, Miguel was the one who chose them. And finally, the maid and butler of their home, David and Juliet. The couple were in their early twenties when they were taking care of Diego when he was a child. David and Juliet came with them when they moved to Paris as well. So now they're in their late fifties. Riley and the Rendόns thought of them as family.

Riley walked over to her bedroom window and stared at the city in front of her. She touched her moon pendant on her choker around her neck. It was the last thing that her birth mom had given to her before she had died. Somehow the moon reminded her of wolves. There were times that she felt like a wolf. She was a fast runner, great reflexes, and a great sense of smell. Not to mention that she could see quite a distance away as well. Well her mother had the same qualities also. Whenever she wore the choker, it felt like her mother was there with her. The move to Paris would be better to explain as a new experience of improving themselves instead of her dad's new client in Paris to be exact. Well that's just Riley's opinion though. But overall, Riley was excited for her new life. She began to wonder what kinds of adventures she might have in this city.

"Riley, could you give us a hand down here?" A female voice asked from downstairs.

"Coming!" Riley shouted and ran out of her room.

* * *

The next day, Riley quickly ate her breakfast and kissed her mother and father's cheeks goodbye, hugged both of her brothers, pet their two huskies heads, and said farewell to their maid and butler of their house. When she was half way towards her destination, she calmly started walking towards her new school, Collège Françoise Dupont. It wasn't really a college, it was actually a high school. She hoped that she'll get along with everyone there. But she had a really good feeling that a brat might be attending there. After all her school back in Spain had one too. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone grunt in pain. She looked towards the source and saw an old man in a red Hawaiian shirt on the ground trying to get to his cane. She quickly ran over to him and knelt down to gave him his cane and helped him up.

"Thank you, young lady." The old man said when he stood back up.

"You're welcome." Riley said as she stood up as well, "I can't believe people were just ignoring you."

"It's alright." The old man reassured her.

"Well, I better get to school." Riley said, "Just be careful next time."

"I will and thank you again." The old man smiled. With that said Riley headed off to her new school. Little did she know, the old man recognized the choker that Riley wore and knew that she was the help he was looking for.

* * *

At the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Pâtisserie:

"Marinette, your alarms been going off for 15 minutes. You're going to be late for your first back at school!" An adult female yelled from downstairs of a dark blue haired girl's room. 'Marinette' grudgingly stopped the alarm on her phone as she lift the comforter off of her.

"Got it, mom." Marinette moaned back. She soon got off her bed and walked down the stairs that lead to the kitchen where her mother stood. "Coming."

Once she arrived, she kissed her mother on her cheek and sat down at the table.

"I bet you anything Chloe will be in my class again." Marinette guessed.

"Four years in a row? Is that possible?" Marinette's mother asked as she cooked something in a pot.

"Definitely. Lucky me." Marinette confirmed as she began to pour coco into her bowl.

"Don't say that! It's the start of a new year. I'm sure everything will be just fine." Mom comforted Marinette who nodded as she put the box of coco on the table. However that caused an orange to fall out of the fruit bowl, roll down a half loaf of bread and then onto a butterknife which hit onto a spoon that caused two sugar cubes to go flying. Then the orange hit into a carton of milk which caused it to fall on its side, spilling it out the milk and the coco box to fall on its side as well. After that, the orange roll towards a small container of yogurt, causing it to fall on the table. Marinette groaned with defeat. Right now she felt very unlucky. She picked up the coco box and put the cover back on. Her mother stroke her cheek with her knuckles which made Marinette smile at the gesture.

A little later, Marinette's dad was simply singing 'la, la, la' as he finished making green colored macarons in the family's bakery. He put them in a box and showed them to Marinette.

"Dad, these are so awesome." Marinette complimented.

"Glad you like them." Dad said as he closed the box and handed them to Marinette.

"Thank you, dad. My class will love them. You're the best!" Marinette gushed. Dad rubbed her head.

" _We're_ the best." Dad beamed as he pulled out a drawing, "Thanks to your amazing designs."

Marinette smiled and hugged her dad. However, she accidentally let go of the box, causing it to fall. Luckily, her dad caught the box with his foot before it could spill out the macarons. He handed the box back to Marinette.

"Thanks." Marinette thanked her dad and kissed her mother's cheek again as her mother handed her backpack to her.

"See you tonight!" Marinette said before she ran out the door. When she arrived at the sidewalk, she jumped back in surprise when a red car nearly hit her. She sighed at that. Then she panicked when she noticed an old man in a red hawaiian shirt with a cane walking across slowly as another car was coming towards the man. Acting quickly, she grabbed the old man's hand and pulled him towards the safety of the sidewalk. However, she fell face forward to the ground once she got there, letting go of the box which spilled out some of the macarons from the box.

"Thank you, miss. Oh what a disaster." The old man stated when he noticed the spilled out macarons.

"Don't worry. I'm no stranger to disasters," Marinette reassured the old man as she stood up, "Besides there's still a few left."

The old man took one from the box and had a bite from it. "Mmm, delicious."

Marinette smiled as she closed the box and then she heard the school bell ring not too far from her.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Have a nice day, sir." Marinette panicked as she quickly bowed at the old man and rushed off towards her school. The old man watched her go and looked at the small wooden jewelry box with a red chinese design in his hand. He chuckled. He had found a chosen one for a certain miraculous.

"Thank you very much, young lady." He said as he put the jewelry box in his pocket and headed towards the bakery.

* * *

Riley had gotten her schedule from the principal after getting directions from a nearby student. She was slightly nervous as she headed towards her destined classroom. This was her time at being the new kid. When she arrived at the classroom, she noticed a dark blue haired girl being frowned at by some bleached blonde with too much makeup and an orange haired girl right next to her. The dark blue haired girl was known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The blonde was Chloe Bourgeois and the orange was Sabrina Raincomprix.

"That's my seat." Chloe declared.

"But this has always been my seat." Marinette stated, quietly.

"Not anymore," Sabrina confirmed, "New school, new year, new seats."

"So, why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there." Chloe pointed over to a brown-haired girl with glasses who turned around and glared at her. The brown haired girl with glasses was known as Alya Césaire.

"But—"

"Listen, Adrien's arriving today; and since that is going to be his seat," Chloe pointed at the vacant seat in the front before glaring and pointing Marinette's table. "This is going to be my seat. Get it?"

"Who's Adrien?" Marinette asked in two girls laughed obnoxiously.

"Can you believe that she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?" Chloe snarked.

"He's only a famous model." Sabrina said.

"And _I'm_ his best friend." Chloe gloated as she placed her left hand on her chest, "He _adores_ me. Oh, go on move." She pointed back with her thumb.

"Hey, who elected you the Queen of Seats?" Alya piped in with her arms crossed.

"Oooh look Sabrina, we've got a little do-gooder in our class this year," Chloe leaned against the table and then got close to her face, "What are you gonna do super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?"

Riley hated girls like this blonde one in front of her. The worst kind of girls that no one wanted to be around, which Riley despised the most. At that moment, she decided to help the dark blue haired girl. She stood up straight and walked into the classroom to defend the girl.

"Why don't you shut up, brat?" Riley questioned, narrowing her dark grey eyes at the blonde.

"What did you call me?!" Chloe exclaimed with her hands on her hips when she turned to Riley.

"B.R.A.T. Brat. That spells 'brat'. That's what I called you," Riley answered, "Did you understand _that_?"

"Do you know who _I_ am?" Chloe remarked as she pointed at herself.

"Don't know, don't care." Riley deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" Chloe screeched.

"My god, could you scream any louder? Your voice sounds a cat screaming in pain." Riley commented, rubbing her ear. Then Alya ushered Marinette to her seat which caused her to trip. Riley quickly caught her fall with her right arm and caught the box in her left. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Marinette said as she stood up.

"You're welcome." Riley said as she handed the box to her, "Is it okay if I sit with you two?"

"Sure." Alya said. Then the three sat down together.

"Has everyone found a seat?" A tall female teacher with red orange hair asked.

"Chilax. No biggie." Alya reasoned.

"I so wish I could handle Chloe the way you two do." Marinette confessed.

"You mean the way Magesty does it?" Alya asked as she took out her phone which showed a picture of a female superhero in a suit of red, gold, and blue with stars, "She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing." Then she wrapped her arm around Marinette's shoulder and pointed at Chloe, "Well that girl over there is _evil_ and _we_ are the good people. We can't let her get away with it."

"Well that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable." Marinette groaned.

"That's 'cuz you let her. You just need more confidence." Riley pointed out as she placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder. Then Marinette took out three macarons from her box and handed one to Riley and Alya.

"Marinette." Marinette said.

"Alya." Alya said.

"Riley." Riley said. All three ate the delicious macarons.

"For those of you who don't know yet know me I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year." The woman with red orange hair said as she wrote her name on the board. Miss Bustier was a tall and light skinned woman. She had red orange hair that was pulled back in a high bun, teal colored eyes, thin light pink lips, and freckles.

"We also have a new student who has just transferred from Spain. Would you please stand up?" Miss Bustier requested. Riley stood up from her seat.

"Hi, my name is Riley Rendόn. I'm from Spain. I just moved to Paris with my family because of my father's work. I like street dancing, crafting, and cooking. I hope to be an interpreter when I'm older." Riley introduced.

"Thank you, Riley." Miss Bustier complimented as Riley sat down, "Now everyone get your books out."

Chloe stared at the seat that was meant for Adrien to sit in. She leaned her cheek against her palm as she grunted with frustration. She knew that class had already started and Adrien had yet to appear.

"Ugh, where is he? He should have been here by now." Chloe grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, a teenage boy with blonde hair and green eyes was headed towards the college. He quickly walked up the stairs until a car parked in front of school and a business woman got out of the car along with a man who almost looked like a gorilla.

"Adrien, please reconsider. You know what your father wants." The woman called out. Adrien stopped in his steps as the woman and a huge man walked up to him.

"But this is what _I_ want to do." 'Adrien' said as he placed his right hand on his chest when he turned towards the two. He turned around towards the steps until he heard a grunt of pain and saw an old man in a red hawaiian shirt on the ground, trying to reach his cane. He ran over to the old man and knelt down to give him his cane. Then he helped the old man to his feet.

"Thank you, young man." The old man thanked Adrien who smiled at that. Adrien turned around and saw the woman and the large man look at him with disappointment and patience. He frowned and stared at the ground as he walked over to them.

"Just want to go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that?" Adrien questioned, "Please don't tell my father about all this."

Adrien reluctantly went back into the car, followed by the woman and the gorilla man. Once they were all buckled in, they drove off.

But what Adrien didn't know what that the old man watched him leave and turned around to leave with his cane laying over his shoulder as he whistled. He had found another chosen one for another miraculous.

* * *

Class was soon over and some students were preparing to leave.

"Those of you who have PE, Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium." Miss Bustier said, "The rest of you can head over to the library."

"Can I join you guys in the library?" Riley asked Alya and Marinette as she picked up her bag.

"Of course." Alya replied.

"Kim!"

The three girls turned at the voice and saw a tall buff boy growl at another boy in a red short sleeve hoodie at the table next to him. The tall buffy boy was known as Ivan and the one in the red hoodie was Kim. Ivan looked like he was about to punch Kim as well.

"Ivan! What is going on?" Miss Bustier shouted.

"Its Kim!" He pointed at Kim. He looked at Kim again and lifted his fist, getting ready to punch him. "I'm so gonna-"

"Ivan! Go to the principal's office!" Miss Bustier ordered.

Ivan looked at Kim and growled while crumbling the note in his hand, he put his backpack over his shoulder. Kim snickered at him as he walked out. Riley could already tell that Kim was a cocky jock who liked to make fun of people. To Riley's point of view, that kind of personality was just as worst as Chloe's. However she felt bad for Ivan. She knew that whatever Kim had written on that note he had given to Ivan had set him off.

"I hate guys like that." Riley said as she followed after Marinette and Alya.

"What guys?" Alya asked.

"Guys like Kim. I can't believe he would tease Ivan like that." Riley stated.

"I take it that you don't like jocks all that much." Marinette guessed.

"You bet. I remember there was this _really_ arrogant jock back at my school who wouldn't stop asking me out on a date." Riley explained.

"Really?" Marinette asked.

"How'd you get him to stop?" Alya questioned.

"Let's just say my older brother, Elias, gave him a 'chat'." Riley answered as she gestured the quotation of 'chat' with her fingers. The two girls giggled at that.

* * *

The girls soon arrived at the library, Alya kept telling Riley and Marinette about superheroes. Suddenly the ground shook, causing some people to fall to the floor along with a few books and chairs.

"What the heck?" Riley asked.

Alya quickly helped Riley and Marinette to their feet and rushed them over to to the middle of the library where there were four cameras that were placed outside and three other students were there.

"Did you hear that?" one asked. One of the cameras had a rock giant on it, with a small crater on the sidewalk.

"Kim!" the giant yelled. That voice. It was oddly familiar. Marinette and Riley gasped.

"What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?" Marinette questioned.

"It's as if he'd been transformed into a real-life supervillain!" Alya said, pulling her phone out. "GPS, check. Battery, check, I'm so outta here." She ran towards the door.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Marinette yelled.

"Where are you going?!" Riley called out.

Alya turned around with excitement on her face, "Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero not far behind. No way I'm missing this!"

Riley and Marinette turned towards the screens. The rock giant walked into the street, a car screeched a stop. Ivan picked it up as two people ran out screaming.

"Kim!" he yelled, throwing the car at the camera. The two girls flinched as the camera got destroyed. The two ran out of the school and went to their homes.

* * *

Riley was watching the news about the stone giant on her computer as she sat in her chair. She saw how the army tried to deal with it first, only for the giant to grow bigger. Then it went towards the mayor.

" _I'm asking all Parisians to stay home, until this situation is under control_." The mayor announced as the news reporters were calling out for him. The screen turned to Nadja Chamack.

" _As incredible as it seems, it has been confirmed, Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control_." Nadja stated.

After that, the camera switched to Roger Raincomprix, " _Be confident! The strong arm of the law will come crashing down!_.." He raised his arm that was in a cast, ".. _on_.. _er_.." He put it back down, wincing. " _I mean, the other arm_."

"I'm already hating first days of school." Riley moaned, cupping her chin in her hands. She then noticed a letter near her computer. The strange thing about it was that it had her name on it. She wondered who left it here. Curious as she was, she opened the letter to read:

 _The choker you are wearing is very important, Riley. It's a miraculous. Your mother wore this miraculous in order to become a superhero. She was indeed a powerful one and was the last to wear this choker. She believed that you should inherited it and use it when the time is right. Just say, "_ _Purotekutā kakusei"._

"Okay...Purotekutā... kakusei." Riley said. Suddenly a blinding light came out of her choker and a small creature appeared. It resembled a wolf.

"Hi there Riley!" The creature said.

"Uh...hi." Riley nervously smiled. She was a little bit freaked out at the moment. She never expected some little creature to come out of her necklace. Not to mention that the creature also knows her name as well, "Wh-Who are you?"

"I'm Tsuki, a kwami. Your wolf kwami." 'Tsuki' greeted.

"What's a kwami?" Riley questioned, brow arched.

"A kwami is a creature that grants superhero powers! My powers are wolf related to be precise." Tsuki explained.

"Cool. But wait a minute. Was my mother a superhero?" Riley asked, remembering the letter.

"Hai. She was known as 'Lone Wolf'. She was pretty powerful as she worked alone." Tsuki replied.

"Did my dad know?" Riley asked.

"Yup." Tsuki confirmed, "But you can't tell anyone about me, alright?"

"Don't worry, I won't." Riley promised.

* * *

Back at Master Fu's place. Master Fu was putting away the box that contained the miraculous. Master Fu stared at the empty places where a few miraculouses were missing.

"Do you think they'll be up to it, Master?" Wayzz pondered.

"I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not." Master Fu answered as he closed the lid on the box. The box went back in its hiding place inside of the phonograph.

* * *

"What kind of powers do I have?" Riley questioned.

"Well, you have an attack called 'Louve howl' which can cause a really loud sound wave. You also have katanas for a weapon. The two swords can attach themselves at the hilt and turned into a staff with blades at the end. Also, whenever you use your power, you only have 5 minutes before you transform back to your normal self. But don't forget, treat me as a living creature. I need to eat before or after a transformation. If I don't have enough energy, I won't be able to help transform you."

"What do you eat?" Riley asked.

"Tangerines." Tsuki replied.

"I see." Riley stated, "By the way, what happened to my classmate, Ivan? How did he turned into a super villain?"

"People who are angry, have been hurt or want revenge attract an akuma. The akuma goes inside an object and transforms the person." Tsuki explained.

"Oh poor Ivan." Riley sighed. She knew that event with Kim must have caused an akuma to go to Ivan.

"You can change him back to normal by getting rid of the akuma!" Tsuki encouraged.

"But how can I take him on by myself?" Riley hesitated. She remembered the size of that giant. It would be impossible to fight it alone.

"You won't be alone. You have two other partners to help you out as well." Tsuki informed. Riley gave a small smile in relief. But she still felt a little bit doubtful. She looked at her computer screen and saw the stone giant heading down a street. Right behind him was Alya riding on a bike.

"Alya." Riley gasped with wide eyes. She knew that Alya liked superheroes, but she didn't know that she would be that crazy to go after a super villain. Then she clenched her fists and turned to Tsuki with determination in her dark grey eyes, "Tsuki, are you willing to help me?"

"Hai!" Tsuki said with excitement, "Just say the words, 'Tsuki, fangs out'!"

"Alright then. Tsuki, fangs out!" Riley shouted. Tsuki then got sucked into the moon pendant. A black mask appeared on her face as black and light purple sparkles surrounded her body. When the sparkles disappeared, she noticed she was in a different outfit. It looked similar to a ninja outfit from the anime show, Naruto, with a few differences. Two katanas were on her back. She had silver grey wolf ears and a tail. Her hair was silvery gray and her eyes were amethyst.

"Cool." Riley smiled as she looked in the mirror. She quickly locked her bedroom door if her parents decided to come in. She went over to the doors of her balcony and prepared to jump off.

"Don't worry, you can do this, Riley." Riley encouraged herself. She looked to her left and saw the house next door to them. She ran and leapt off the railing and ended up on of the house next to hers. "Yes!"

Then she started jumping over the rooftops, hoping to spot her new partners.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Purotekutā kakusei_ \- protector awaken (in japanese)

For fanfiction users: Riley's appearance, hero outfit, weapon, miraculous, and Tsuki picture can be seen on my quotev and wattpad account.


	3. Stoneheart Part 1

Chapter 2: Stoneheart Part 1

Riley kept jumping over the rooftops until she accidentally slammed into something black, causing them to fall and get wrapped up with something. She opened her eyes and gazed up at a boy, around her age, who had a black leather outfit with cat ears on his blonde head, neon green eyes, along with a belt as a tail.

"Well hello. Nice of you to drop in." The boy said, smugly.

"Sorry about this. I didn't mean to ram into you." Riley apologized as they swung back and forth.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry!" A girl's voice said. The two looked down and saw a girl, around their age, with bluenette hair and bluebell eyes. She was wearing a ladybug jumpsuit, "I'm so clumsy! I'm really sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. But could you get us down from here?" Riley asked.

She started untangling them. When she did, they both fell and landed on their feet.

"So, you guys must be the partners my kwami told me about." The guy said.

"I believe we are." Riley stated, "But who are you?"

"I'm.. hmm… Chat Noir.. Yeah, Chat Noir. And you?" He asked her.

"I'm...uh... Ōkami." Riley answered, "Ōkami."

Chat Noir and Riley turned towards the girl with the Ladybug suit, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ma...Ma..." The ladybug girl stuttered as she struggled on getting her Yo-yo down. Then it came down onto Chat Noir's head as metal stick fell beside him.

"Ow!" Chat Noir yelped in pain as he rubbed his head.

"Madly clumsy, I'm so clumsy." The ladybug girl replied sadly.

"No sweat, clumsy girl." Chat chuckled, picking up a small cylindrical stick from the ground. "I'm still learning the ropes, too."

"So am I. But don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." Riley encouraged the girl who smiled at that. Suddenly the trio heard a loud crash and saw a building tumbling down ahead of where they were. Chat Noir backed up and elongated his stick that he used it as a pole, which launched himself off the ground to a nearby building.

"Hey, where are you going?" The ladybug girl asked in panic.

"To save Paris, right?" Chat Noir grinned and jumped away. Riley sighed at his excitement.

"We better go after him." Riley said. She jumped onto the roofs to go after the cat. Then she heard the ladybug girl fly past her as she screamed. Riley shook her head and chuckled at the sight.

* * *

When Ōkami got to the stadium, she saw Stoneheart chase after Kim. She quickly went into action by jumping onto the field and grabbing Kim before Stoneheart could crush him.

"Are you okay?" Ōkami asked as she put him down.

"I-I think so." Kim replied.

"You better get out of here. It's not safe." Ōkami warned. Without being told twice, Kim ran off the field. Then she quickly noticed that Stoneheart was about to grab her, but Chat Noir jumped down and put his baton between them.

"Hey, Its not very nice to pick on people that are smaller than you." Chat Noir stated.

"I guess you're talking about yourself?" Stoneheart said.

He tried to grab Chat, but he jumped out of the way. He ran on top of the arm of the giant and hit his head with his staff, landing beside Ōkami. A yellow glow covered his body and then he grew even bigger. Ōkami quickly grabbed Chat before Stoneheart could hit him.

"Why the heck did you do that?!" Ōkami exclaimed angrily.

"Uh...cuz I thought it'll break?" Chat admitted.

"Don't you have a TV at home or something?!" Ōkami questioned, "When the policemen tried to attack him, he grew bigger!"

Before he could answer, Stoneheart came at them again. The two of them had to keep dodging all of his attacks.

"Where are you other partner?" Chat called out as they kept dodging the giant's attacks. Then Stoneheart ripped the soccer goal out of the ground and threw it towards Alya, who just happened to be there. Chat threw his stick and extended it which caught the net before it crushed Alya. With their attention towards Alya got Chat and Ōkami caught in Stoneheart's hands.

"Do you have any bright ideas by any chance?" Chat asked.

"Not at the moment." Ōkami replied.

"Hey! Super Red Bug!" Alya screamed which gained the attention of the two of three new heroes and the said "Super Red Bug", "What are you waiting for world's watching you!"

Then Ladybug-girl jumped down and wrapped her yo-yo around Stoneheart's legs and slid underneath him.

"Animal cruelty? How shameful." She said as she pulled on the string and the giant let go, throwing Chat and Ōkami up in the air. Luckily Ōkami landed on her feet. But Chat rolled all the way towards the net that he saved Alya from. Ōkami ran up to the net to help him up.

"Sorry I took so long guys." The Ladybug-girl apologized as she landed next to Ōkami who was helping Chat to his feet.

"Its cool Wonderbug, Let's kick his rocky behind." Chat said and started running towards Stoneheart. With quick reflexes, Ōkami grabbed his tail, preventing him from going after the giant.

"Wait! Haven't you noticed, he gets bigger and stronger with every attack?" Ladybug girl pointed out as Ōkami let go of his tail.

"We have to do something different." Ōkami explained.

"Different how?" Chat questioned.

"I don't know." Ladybug girl said as she began to think.

"It might be a good time to use our powers." Ōkami suggested.

"Oh right! Cataclysm!" Chat activated his powers. His right hand had black orbs coming from it.

"Apparently, I destroy everything I touch." Chat said, with a smirk.

"I don't need a superpower for that." Ladybug-girl mumbled.

Chat started leaning for the pole next to him.

"No, don't do that!" Ōkami shouted, but it was too late. He touched it and the goal crumbled to pieces. Then he stared at the giant.

"Cool, it's just you and me now. Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!" he shouted as he ran towards Stoneheart.

" **Chat Noir! Wait!** " Ladybug-girl and Ōkami both yelled. Then Ōkami sighed when she saw Chat touched Stoneheart's foot and nothing happened.

"Why is one of our teammates an idiot?" Ōkami grumbled as Chat touched his foot tried again and still nothing.

"I have no idea." Ladybug girl added.

"Uh-oh, I guess I only get one shot to use my power." Chat whimpered with a small wave of his hand before Stoneheart kicked him back. Then he came tumbling back and landed in front of the two girls.

"Smooth, Chat. Now you only have 5 minutes before you transform back." Ōkami sassed.

"Didn't your Kwami explained anything to you?" Ladybug girl questioned.

"I guess I was a little excited about my new life." Chat replied, resting his hands on the back of his head.

"Well... up to us. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug-girl said as she activated her power. She threw her yo-yo in the air and ladybugs flew out of it. The ladybugs grouped up and a jumpsuit appeared.

"Super power." Chat said sarcastically which received a punch in the arm by Ōkami. Chat winced and rubbed his arm.

"My kwami said I had to break the object, where the what-cha-ma-call-it- the akuma is in." Ladybug girl explained, frowned.

"Well, he's entirely made out of stone." Chat explained.

"Gee, I didn't notice." Ōkami muttered which earned a glare from Chat.

"His right hand, it's so closed." Ladybug girl gasped, pointing. "He never opens it!"

"So the object's in his fist?" Ōkami asked, eyeing the said fist.

"What's your plan?" Chat asked, tilting his head.

The Ladybug girl looked around and smiled as she looked down and spotted the hose on the ground next to them, "This."

She connected the suit to a hose on the ground. Then wrapped her yoyo around Chat Noir's ankles. Ōkami took a few steps away from Chat Noir. She was afraid that the girl would do the same to her.

"Don't resist, trust me." She smiled.

"This girl's crazy!" Chat screamed, as she spun him around and launched him at Stoneheart. Then she gave the jumpsuit and hose to Ōkami who looked at the suit and hose. She soon realized what the girl's plan was. Ōkami headed straight towards Stoneheart with jumpsuit and hose in her hands. Once she was caught in his clutches, Ladybug girl yelled out,

"Alya, the tap!"

Alya quickly ran over and turned the water on. The water filled the suit, making him forcefully open his hand. Ōkami got out and crushed the purple rock. A purple butterfly came out and flew away. Stoneheart was coated with purple mist and he broke into pieces as he transformed back into Ivan. Chat was released from the clutches and landed next to her. Ōkami couldn't help but feel unsettled seeing the butterfly fly away from them.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" Ivan questioned as the ladybug girl picked up the purple object that turned back into a ball of paper. The ladybug girl ran up to them as Ōkami helped Chat to his feet.

"You were incredible, Miss... Bug Lady." Chat smiled.

"You did it." Ōkami added.

"We all did it, as a team." She smiled.

" **Pound it!** " They did a three way fit bump. Just then Chat's ring started beeping loudly,

"You should get going. Our identities must remain secret." Ōkami warned.

"Farewell, miladies, let's do this again soon, okay?" He said bowing, and took off.

"'Miladies'? Really?" Ōkami teased.

"Not too soon, I hope." Ladybug girl said.

The two girls turned around and saw Ivan sitting down. Ladybug-girl opened the piece of paper and read it out loud, "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her. Wuss!"

Ōkami's ears lowered at the name. She knew that Kim was the one at the fault. Just why did he have to tease a boy like Ivan who liked this girl named Mylene. The two girls walked over to him.

"Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me." Ivan grumbled sadly.

"You know, you shouldn't get bent out of shape about that." Ōkami reassured.

"There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan." Ladybug-girl stated, patting his arm.

"Hey, how do you know my name, Miss?" Ivan asked. Ivan and Ōkami both looked at her. Both girls couldn't tell him their identity. How were they suppose to explain how they knew him from school? Then they noticed Alya right across from them, filming them.

"Uncanny, amazing, spectacular." Alya said, holding up her phone, "Are you guys gonna be protecting Paris for now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by and radioactive Ladybug. Did you get bit by a radioactive wolf? Oh I've got a ton of questions to ask you guys... uh... Miss?"

"Uhh... Ladybug, call me Ladybug." Ladybug said and took off.

"Ladybug, super awesome," Alya said, then pointed the camera at Ōkami, "How about you Miss?"

"You can call me Ōkami." Ōkami smiled and jumped to the rooftop to get back home.

* * *

Riley jumped down to her balcony doors and transformed back into her civilian form. Tsuki floated by her side as she went onto her laptop to watch the news.

" _So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes_." Nadja said.

" _I am pleased to announce, we will be organizing a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Ōkami_." The Mayor announced.

"You did great, Riley!" Tsuki cheered.

"Thank you, Tsuki-chan." Riley complimented, "How about some tangerines?"

"Hai!" Tsuki agreed.

Riley walked down to the kitchen with Tsuki hiding in her hair. She went up to the fridge and pick out a tangerine and started peeling the tangerine as she headed back upstairs. She sat down at her desk and finished peeling. She handed a piece to Tsuki who ate it in one bite. Riley couldn't but chuckle as Tsuki ate most of the pieces. But something on the TV caught their attention.

" _Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our three new superheros, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Ōkami, a new wave of panic is sweeping through the capital, as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone giants, it's simply unbelievable!_ " The TV said, " _These victims transformed into Stone beings are still like statues. Police are perplexed. What will happen to them? Will they come to life? Or will they be frozen in time forever?_ "

Riley watched with horrifying eyes as citizens began changing into stone beings like the akumatized Ivan.

"Tsuki-chan, what's going on? I thought we defeated Stoneheart." Riley pondered.

"Did you capture the akuma?" Tsuki asked.

"What's that got to do with what's going on right now?" Riley asked.

"An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured." Tsuki said, "If Ivan gets upset once more, the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart. He'll be able to bring them back to life and control them like an army."

Riley fell to her knees as tears gathered in her eyes. She had failed. She had failed to save Paris.

"Tsuki, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I failed." Riley sobbed as tears came down her cheeks. Tsuki hugged her cheek.

"Don't be." Tsuki comforted, "I probably should have explained a little bit more."

"How can we fix this?" Riley questioned.

"I'm afraid we have to wait for Ivan's anger awakens again." Tsuki replied. Suddenly she gasped.

"What's wrong, Tsuki-chan?" Riley asked.

"It's Ladybug. She took off her Miraculous!" Tsuki yelled. Riley's eyes widened at her words.

"Then that means…" Riley trailed off.

"She doesn't want to be a hero anymore." Tsuki finished.

"So how are we going to stop this?" Riley questioned.

"You could do it. But Ladybug's miraculous has to be activated in order for you to purify the akuma." Tsuki explained.

"Purify?" Riley puzzled.

"In order to stop the akuma from spreading, it has to be captured and purified once more." Tsuki informed, "So now, we wait."

"Let's also hope that Ladybug will help us." Riley said, looking out the window.

"I hope so too." Tsuki agreed with a sad tone as she sat on Riley's shoulder.

* * *

 _With realization of one's own potential and self-confidence in one's ability, one can build a better world._ \- Dalai Lama


	4. Stoneheart Part 2

Chapter 3: Stoneheart Part 2

" _The stone beings are scattered all over Paris and for the time being they're showing no signs of movement. Police have cordoned off the area_." Nadja Chamack reported. Then it switched to the Mayor.

" _We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves. But for now we're not making much anyway_." Mayor stated. Then it went back to Nadja.

" _Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Ōkami to save us all. Our lives depend on them_." Nadja commented.

The news report of the stone beings worried Riley and Tsuki. She wished that she could help them but she needed Ladybug's help in order to do that. She sighed at the thought.

"I hope our new heroes will be able to stop them." Dad said as he watched the news with the family sitting down for breakfast along with David and Juliet.

"Which one is your favorite, Miguel?" Riley asked her little brother, Miguel.

"I like Ōkami! She's really cool!" Miguel happily exclaimed. Riley chuckled at his cheerfulness.

"I have to agree with you, Miguel. She had the aura of a warrior." Dad commented.

"She's very much like a wolf. Protective of her teammates." Angelina added.

"Indeed." Elias agreed.

"Very much indeed." David agreed as well.

"I pretty much like all of them." Juliet added.

"If you had to choose one, who would it be, Juliet?" David questioned.

"I suppose Ōkami." Juliet answered.

Riley smiled at that. She didn't expect for her family to like her hero self. She soon finished eating and put her dish in the dishwasher.

"Okay, I'm off now." Riley announced as she headed out the door.

"Be careful of those stone beings, Riley!" Dad warned.

"I will." Riley called out before she went out the door.

Riley was worried even more as she gazed at the frozen stone beings while walking to school. She could only hope that Ladybug would come to her senses and help them. But it would be Ladybug's choice.

"You already have a fan club, Riley." Tsuki commented as she poked her head out from Riley's bag.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to get one so fast." Riley said with a smile before it turned into a frown, "Do you think Ladybug will change her mind about being a superhero?"

"Let's just hope that she'll make the right choice." Tsuki said.

* * *

"Ladyblog: Bringing you the latest news, of the coolest superhero, Ladybug." Alya said as she handed her phone to Marinette and Riley, "How awesome is that? Check out the number of views, since I posted that video." she said as she snatched her phone from Marinette's hand.

''But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings...'' Marinette doubted.

''She's gonna handle them.'' Alya assured, putting her hand on Marinette's shoulder in comfort.

"She also has two awesome partners to help her out," Riley smiled as she hugged Marinette, "Chat Noir and Ōkami!"

''But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?'' Marinette doubted again.

"What're you talking about, girl?" Alya asked, "Oh, wait. I know what this is about." She said as she walked up to Marinette and adjusting her glasses.

"You're scared," Alya said, putting her hand on Marinette's shoulder, "but don't be. I've seen her with my two own eyes, girl. Ladybug is a true super heroine. She'll protect us all. I believe in her."

Marinette and Riley smiled at her as she walked away. Then the three heard a group of people talking to Ivan.

''So you really don't remember anything?'' A girl with pink hair and a black hat, asked. She was known as Alix Kubdel.

''You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!'' Another tall girl with black hair and highlighted purple streaks, complimented. She was known as Juleka Couffaine.

''You were seriously out to crush me, dude!'' Kim exclaimed.

''Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself...'' Ivan said glumly, his elbows on his knees.

"Once a monster, always a monster." Chloe said. She was leaning against a support beam with Sabrina, arms crossed, besides her. Ivan glared at her and stood up. Everyone gasped and took a step back as he stormed off. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

''How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart!'' Alya shouted, getting in Chloe's face.

''Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty!'' Chloe said, getting back in Alya's face then popping a piece of gum in her face.

"You little-" Alya started with anger forming on her face.

"Look out, she's angry. She's going to split her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster." Chloe taunted.

"Funny," Riley said, "I've always thought that _you_ were the real ugly monster, Chloe."

"I'm not an ugly monster!" Chloe yelled.

"On the outside you might be, but I'm _pretty_ sure you are on the inside." Riley retorted, crossing her arms.

"Why you little-" Chloe started with her first next to her face.

"Look out! Here comes she comes! She's going to split her expensive underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!" Riley mocked which caused everyone to laugh except Chloe and Sabrina.

''Hey Chloe!'' the tall boy said with honey blonde hair and green jade eyes as he walked towards them.

"Adrikins, you came!" Chloe shouted, as she ran up to Adrien. She wrapped her arms around his neck and basically jumped on him.

"Let's get to class." Riley suggested. Alya and Marinette nodded and followed after Riley.

* * *

''Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and fight villains?'' Marinette questioned anxiously.

''Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?'' Alya asked, holding onto her bag.

''Oh! No reason...'' Marinette answered. Riley walked in first, to see the same boy with honey blonde hair putting gum on her side of the seat!

''Hey! What the heck do you think your doing?'' Riley asked, her voice raising. He turned around to see Riley, Marinette, and Alya staring at him with narrowed eyes.

''Uhhh...I-'' He started nervously.

The three girls walked over to him, Riley getting in his face.

"You were what?" Riley questioned, glaring at him. Then they heard Chloe and Sabrina laughed. Now she knew who's idea this was. She should of known that this guy would be friends with Chloe, seeing how friendly she was with him earlier.

''Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny!'' Marinette rolled her eyes.

''No, no, I was just trying to take this off!'' the boy explained, pointing to the chewed gum.

''Oh, really?'' Marinette asked, her hands on her hips.

''Let me guess, you're friends with little Ms. Bourgeois, right?'' Riley asked angrily, then bending down to help Marinette get the gum off with a tissue.

"Of course we are!" Chloe mentioned.

"You two deserve each other." Riley remarked. Then the three girls sat down, Riley avoiding the spot that had the gum on it.

''I know I've seen him somewhere before,'' Marinette then spotted a nearby photo, ''Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!''

''Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloe's buddy? Ha! Forget it.'' Alya scoffed angrily.

"They have so much ego which makes them perfect for each other." Riley retorted.

* * *

Then Miss Bustier did roll call. Riley was still angry at the son of Gabriel Agreste. She couldn't believe that he was friends with a selfish and spoiled brat like Chloe.

''Agreste, Adrien?'' Miss Bustier called out.

"Present!" 'Adrien' called, quickly standing up. His action caused most of the people to laugh.

"Bourgeois, Chloe?"

"Present." Chloe called out, sweetly.

"Bruel, Ivan?"

The ground shook, and Stoneheart burst through the door.

"Present!" He roared as he looked around, "Mylene?" He seemed to growl as he stormed over to the short blonde girl. Ivan grabbed Mylene, much to her displeasure.

"Let go, Ivan!" Mylene pleaded.

"I'm not Ivan anymore, I'm Stoneheart!" Stoneheart stated.

"Why are you doing this?" Mylene asked.

"So we can be together forever!" Stoneheart declared.

"Daddy? The monster's back!" Chloe whined, drawing Stoneheart's attention towards her. He pulled the table away and picked Chloe up. He marched over to the wall and kicked through it, jumping out of the building and onto the street. Riley quickly left the room and went into the girl's bathroom.

"We have to stop him, Tsuki-chan!" Riley declared.

"Hai!" Tsuki confirmed.

"Tsuki, fangs out!" Riley shouted. Tsuki then got sucked into the moon pendant. Riley brushed her hands over her eyes and a black mask appeared on her face and her eyes changed to amethyst. She put both hands in the air and black and light purple sparkles surrounded her body as she twirled. When the sparkles disappeared, her outfit changed and two katanas appeared on her back and a wolf tail. She brushed her hands through her hair which turned into silvery gray and her wolf ears appeared. With one last twirl, she did a hero pose.

She quickly left through the bathroom windows and climbed onto the roof. She was jumping off the rooftops when she spotted Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir!" Ōkami called out as she jumped over to him.

"Ōkami! There you are!" Chat shouted when she landed next to him.

"Do you have any way to get Ivan back to normal?" Ōkami pondered.

"No, but we have to save those two girls." Chat confirmed. Ōkami nodded and the two went after Stoneheart.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!" Chloe complained.

"And don't forget the superheroes!" Chat said, hitting Stoneheart on the head. Ōkami jumped down beside him as Stoneheart started glow and expanded. She looked over at Chat with an annoying look. "Oh no, my bad."

"You didn't learn anything from the first time, right?" Ōkami scolded.

"Super-incompetent, you mean." Chloe said, crossing her arms.

"You wanted the cavalry?" Stoneheart asked, "While here it is."

The stone beings were brought to life, and soon, Chat Noir and Ōkami were surrounded.

"Seize them!" Stoneheart roared.

The two heroes dodged their attacks as Stoneheart walked away with Chloe and Mylene still in his hands. Chat and Ōkami kept dodging them until they were in a wide alleyway.

"If you can hear us Ladybug," Chat shouted, but had to dodge a car.

"We could use a little help!" Ōkami yelled and jumped over a flying car. The car landed but it jumped again, and Ōkami heard a scream. She quickly spotted Alya who was running for her life, but she tripped over her own feet. Ōkami ran and grabbed her before the incoming car came at her. She set her down on the sidewalk.

"Are you alright?" Ōkami asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Alya answered.

"You have to get out of here. It's not safe." Ōkami warned. Before she could say anything else, the same stone being that had Chat Noir in its clutches caught her with its free hand. The two tried to get out of its grip but it was no good.

"Let go, you rock-head!" Chat struggled.

Ōkami was having a hard time breathing as the stone being held by her waist in its clutches. She didn't know how long she was going to last if Ladybug doesn't come and help them.

"Ladybug, if you can hear us, please don't doubt yourself! Everyone makes mistakes! You just need the courage to fix them!" Ōkami shouted, "You also have us to help you! We can accomplish anything if we work together as a team!"

"Chat Noir! Extend it!" Someone yelled. Chat Noir was released from the stone giants grip and went over to Ōkami and helped her out. Ladybug pulled Chat with her yoyo, he ended up hanging upside down from a street lamp and Ōkami jumped next to Ladybug.

"Sorry I was late." Ladybug apologized.

''M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?'' Chat flirted.

"Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you?" Ladybug teased.

Then the three noticed the stone beings getting closer to them. Ladybug jumped up as Chat Noir and Ōkami jumped to the roof after her.

"Hey, aren't we gonna take care of them?" Chat called out.

"No," Ladybug replied as they jumped from the roof and landed on the ground. "If we want to save them all then we go to the source."

"That one?" Ōkami asked, pointing at the Stoneheart that was on the Eiffel Tower. He roared at the helicopters that surrounded him. Police were set up on the bridge as the Stonebeings came towards them.

' _Ōkami_.'

"Tsuki?" Ōkami questioned when she heard Tsuki's voice.

' _Hai, it's me_.' Tsuki answered, ' _I have a tool that can help you capture the akumas_.'

A silver glow appeared in back of Ōkami and one of her katanas turned into a chakram with a silver ring surrounding a white orb in the middle of it.

' _Use this to capture the akumas_.' Tsuki advised.

"Thank you, Tsuki." Ōkami thanked as she looked at the chakram and back up at Stoneheart.

''I demand my daughter's safe return!'' the mayor called through a megaphone.

"Daddy!" Chloe called.

"You know what?" Stoneheart said looking at her, "You're welcome to her!"

Stoneheart then threw her. Ōkami ran to the bridge and jumped catching her and landing on her knee.

''I didn't promise!'' Chloe smirked. Ōkami and Ladybug looked at her confused at what Chloe meant. But the blonde didn't answer, ran to her father.

''We're clear to attack!'' Officer Roger said while standing on a car, pointing to Stoneheart. The men with guns were prepared to fire.

''Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!'' Ladybug warned.

''I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!'' Officer Roger said as he pointed at Ladybug.

''...He's right, you know." Ladybug admitted, looking towards her companions.

" **What?** " Ōkami and Chat Noir questioned.

"If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job...'' Ladybug explained as she buried her face in her hands.

"Don't say that, Ladybug!" Ōkami shouted. Ladybug was startled when Ōkami yelled at her. Then she turned her gaze to Officer Roger.

"What about Mylene? How do you plan on saving her from falling onto the pavement?" Ōkami interrogated. Officer Roger remained silent on that.

"He's wrong. Because without us, they won't make it and we'll prove that to them." Chat Noir reassured as he place his hand on Ladybug's shoulder and Ōkami put hers on Ladybug's other shoulder.

"We're the only ones who stop him right now." Ōkami stated.

"Trust us on this, okay?" Chat asked. Ladybug blinked for a couple seconds and nodded with a smile.

"Okay." Ladybug agreed.

A large echoing cough rang out, drawing the heroes attention to Stoneheart, who seemed to be having trouble breathing. He started coughing and groaning, before a bunch of akumas came out of him. He collapsed with a moan.

"I wish I didn't see that." Ōkami commented, cringed. Ladybug and Chat agreed on that.

A face appeared in the akumas.

"People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth." The face said.

'' **Hawkmoth?** '' The three questioned.

''Ladybug, Cat Noir, Ōkami give me the ladybug earrings, cat ring, and wolf pendant now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!'' Hawkmoth announced.

Ōkami frowned at that. She never liked it when people would demand anyone to do anything for them. She wasn't going to do that. No way that she'll let this guy get what he wants. Then Ladybug started clapping.

"Nice try, Hawk Moth," Ladybug said, smirking. "but we know who the bad guy is."

"Yeah, let's not reverse the roles here!" Ōkami demanded, walking beside Ladybug and glared at Hawk Moth. "Without you, these innocents won't be transformed into villains."

"Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes." Ladybug started.

"We will find you." Ōkami growled.

" **And you will hand over your Miraculous!** " Ōkami and Ladybug shouted in unison as they pointed at Hawkmoth. Then both girls ran forward and jumped onto the tower.

" **Time to de-evilize!** " They shouted. Ladybug used her yo-yo and Ōkami used her chakram to capture the akumas. Once Ladybug caught the last one, the two heroes landed on a beam side by side and turned to the people in front of them.

"Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you," Ōkami shouted.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Ōkami will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" Ladybug cried, then she opened her yo-yo and Ōkami opened up her chakram. The two lifted them up and released a swarm of white butterflies. Down near the police, Chat Noir was in awed at what the two girls did.

"Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl." Chat Noir declared as he stared at Ōkami as her chakram turned back into a katana again. Suddenly Stoneheart stood up as Chat Noir jumped next to the two girls.

"Help me!" Mylene yelled.

"You'll never take Mylene from me!" Stoneheart yelled before he climbed up the tower, which knocked the heroes over. "Come to me, my stone beings!" The stone beings started climbing the Eiffel Tower as well.

Chat looked over the edge, "We're surrounded!" He said looking back at the girls, "What do we do now?"

"Well, we can't attack him." Ōkami pointed out.

"Yes, but we know where the akuma is." Ladybug confirmed.

"In his clenched fist, the one he's holding Mylene in, so.." Chat replied.

"So, we know he's in love with her." Ōkami stated. Ladybug gasped.

"That's it!" Ladybug said, "We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylene."

"We bring them closer together!" Ōkami caught on.

"They're made for one another!" Ladybug continued.

"It's just they don't know it yet." Ōkami finished. Ladybug swung away with Ōkami following after her. Then Chat Noir followed after her. Ladybug landed on the top beam as Chat Noir and Ōkami descended a few beams below her.

"Help, I'm scared of heights!" Mylene called.

"Everything's gonna be alright!" Ladybug shouted, causing Stoneheart to get angry and the helicopters to back away. Ōkami and Chat noticed that the stone beings surrounded them.

"How do you plan on getting them closer than they already are?!" Chat Noir asked Ladybug as he and Ōkami backed away from the nearby stone beings.

"By using our powers!" Ladybug shouted, then activated her Lucky Charm and a parachute appeared, "A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?"

At that moment, Chat was flung in the air as Ōkami dodged another attack. She had to hold her laugh in as he landed on a metal beam and jumped up beside him.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ōkami called up.

"We'll find out soon enough!" Ladybug put on her parachute and wrapped her yo-yo around Stoneheart's head and hand, "His hand... Get ready!"

Ladybug pulled with all her might, causing Stoneheart to kiss Mylene. He gasped and accidentally let go of Mylene. She started falling but held onto his pinky. Chat Noir extended his baton and fell, then he hit the piece of paper towards Ladybug and stuck his baton in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug caught it with her yo-yo.

"Home run!" She called out.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," She said, opening her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" but she gasped when Stoneheart turned into Ivan and they started falling.

"Get the akuma, Ladybug! I'll get Mylene! Chat, get Ivan!" Ōkami ordered as she dove towards Mylene and caught her as she dug her katana into the side of the Eiffel tower, stopping their fall while Chat activated his Cataclysm which caused a beam to burst out and act as a lifeline to Chat and caught Ivan. Then Ladybug came down in her parachute as all three heroes landed safely on the ground. Ladybug opened up her yo-yo and a white butterfly came out.

"Bye-bye little butterfly." Ladybug said as the butterfly went up into the sky. She grabbed her parachute and threw up in the air and cried out, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Streams of ladybug patterned hearts burst from the parachute and spread out towards Paris. It made the Stonebeings turned back into civilians and fixed all of the other damages.

"Woah.. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Chat asked as he walked over with Ivan who he was supporting.

"Yeah." Mylene answered, nodded.

"It's beautiful." Ōkami complimented.

"It's amazing." Ladybug gushed with her arms spread out. "It's _Miraculous_!"

* * *

Hawkmoth's Lair:

"This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You, Chat Noir, and Ōkami may have won this battle. But I will win the war. I will get your Miraculous! I will get the absolute power and then my secret dream will come true!" Hawkmoth declared as the window slid close. Fading the room into darkness.

* * *

The police started picking up everything and people walked out. Ladybug had her hands on both Mylene and Ivan's shoulder, "I think you two need things to talk about. Hmm?"

"I…uh…I.. uh.." Ivan stuttered, and looked away.

"Maybe it'll help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song." Ladybug said as she handed the lyrics to Mylene and walked back to Ōkami and Chat.

"Aww, They are so made for each other." Ōkami gushed, when she saw Mylene and Ivan hugging.

"Like us two." Chat said trying to put his hand on her shoulder. Ōkami grabbed his hand before he could.

"Not so fast, neko. Don't you know that wolves are wild animals?" She teased and then his ring started to beep, "Aw, you see that? Time to split. See you soon Chat Noir and Ladybug."

Ōkami took off and headed home.

* * *

It was the next day, after the Stoneheart incident, everyone was talking about Paris's new heroes. Alya was the most excited about the trio. But she was disappointment that she missed all of the action.

"So by the time I biked to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed." Alya stated with disappointment as she, Marinette, and Riley stopped at the school steps.

"Don't worry, you'll get your scoop eventually." Marinette consoled.

"You're right! Next target: Ladybug and Ōkami, an exclusive interview!" Alya declared, excitedly.

"Oooh, sounds exciting!" Riley smiled.

"Oh wait, even better: finding out who's really under that mask." Alya ranted as walked ahead of the two. Then the two followed after her.

"Un huh, good luck with that one." Marinette teased, smiling.

* * *

The three girls continued to talk about their new superheroes and were about to sit in the front row until Marinette stopped them.

''No, wait!'' Marinette walked up to the second row and gestured them to sit there. The three girls smiled and put their bags down onto the table and sat down. Then they fist bumped each other.

''Uhh, you guys are in the wrong seat! Go on, get lost!'' Chloe ordered as she pointed at the girls' old seats.

"'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing'." Marinette quoted, smirking at Chloe.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Chloe asked, crossing her arms along with Sabrina.

"It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloe, and neither is everyone else!" Marinette said, standing up and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "So, take your attitude and go on. Get lost!"

That caused everyone to laugh at Chloe who looked infuriated and embarrassed.

"Doesn't feel very nice, huh there, Chloe?" Riley teased in while she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Chloe clenched her fist and stomped over to the three girls' old seat and sat down with Sabrina following her. Marinette smiled and sat down. Alya and Riley bumped their fists on Marinette's shoulders.

"Good job!" Alya praised.

At that moment, Adrien walked in and waved hello to a tall boy with short dark brown hair, tan skin, and amber eyes who wore a plain red cap atop his head and black-rimmed glasses. The boy was known as Nino Lahiffe. Then Adrien waved to the girls with a smile. But Riley and Marinette 'hmph' and ignored him. Adrien sighed in disappointment and sat down next to Nino.

"Dude, you wanna to make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette and Riley, you know, about the chewing gum?" Nino suggested.

"But what should I say to them?" Adrien asked, glumly.

"Just be yourself." Nino replied. Adrien smiled at that.

* * *

It was the end of the day. Riley and Marinette were waiting at the school entrance as the rain came down.

"Can't believe I forgot my umbrella." Riley complained.

"Me too." Marinette added.

"Hey, you want me to give you a ride to your house? That way you'll get less wet." Riley offered.

"Sure, that would be great." Marinette accepted. Then Adrien approached them.

"Hey." Adrien greeted them a small smile, which they promptly ignored. Adrien sighed as he opened up his umbrella.

"I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat, I swear." Adrien explained as the two girls looked up at him with shock.

"You could have said something earlier ya' know." Riley suggested.

"I've never went to school and I've never had friends." Adrien explained. "It's all sort of new to me."

Riley felt terrible at that moment. She judged him so harshly and quickly without knowing what happened. Her parents always told that she should listen to what people have to say before you judge them or the situation. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten that. She tilted her head and gave Adrien a small smile. Adrien turned around, gave her a wide smile and offered his umbrella to them. Marinette grabbed it before thunder stroke. She flinched as the umbrella closed on her face. Riley and Adrien chuckled. Marinette slightly lifted the umbrella up and chuckled along with them.

''See you tomorrow, girls.'' Adrien smiled, waving goodbye.

''You too!'' Riley smiled back, waving back before Adrien got into the car. Then she turned to Marinette.

''Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?'' Marinette asked herself.

''I think I might have an idea!'' Riley chuckled. Marinette blushed and looked away. Riley got underneath of the umbrella and put a comforting arm around her as they watched the car drive away. The two chuckled and began to chat a little longer.

* * *

Unknown by either of the three teens, Master Fu stood a few feet away, watching the interaction with a small smile. He had a good feeling that Adrien and Riley would be good together.

"Excellent choice, Master." Wayzz commented underneath the umbrella with Master Fu.

"Those two are made for each other." Master Fu smiled as he stroke his goatee.

"Even though she's a wolf?" Wayzz pondered.

"Lucia Sato never returned her Miraculous because she knew that her daughter would be the next one to have it." Master Fu explained as he watched Riley and Marinette walked towards Riley's dad's car and got in, "The girl was meant to be a hero. Just like her mother."

The car drove on and Master Fu watched it go until it went around the corner.

"Your mother would be very proud of you, Riley." Master Fu acknowledged, smiling.

* * *

 _Goodness is about character - integrity, honesty, kindness, generosity, moral courage, and the like. More than anything else, it is about how we treat other people._

~Dennis Prager


	5. Stormy Weather

Chapter 4: Stormy Weather

Riley was on the floor of her bed room, working on her math homework for next week. She never really liked doing geometry, but her dad always told her it will come in handy someday. She was just wondering _when_ that might happen. She was halfway through until she heard her phone jingled on her desk which meant that she received a text. Before she could get up, Tsuki flew up to pick up her phone and brought it over to her.

"Thanks, Tsuki-chan." Riley thanked her kwami.

"You're welcome." Tsuki smiled.

Riley unlocked her phone and saw a notification of a text that was sent by Alya:

 **Hey girl, still doing homework? Why don't you take a break to see Marinette and me at Adrien's photo shoot in the park?**

Riley smiled at idea. She knew that Marinette had a _huge_ crush on Adrien ever since he gave his umbrella to her and Marinette. She looked down at her phone and then her homework and back at the phone. Perhaps she should take a break. Then she typed:

 **I'm in. I'll be there in a few minutes.**

Her text was sent and she got off the floor and grabbed her jean jacket. Once she put it on, Tsuki went into the front pouch to hide from plain sight. She left her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She quickly walked down the stairs and headed towards the hallway where her shoes were. After she put them on, she stood went to the entrance of the kitchen to see David and Juliet cleaning up in the kitchen.

"I'm going to the park with some friends. I'll be back later." Riley announced.

"Alright, dearie." Juliet smiled.

"Have a good time." David smiled.

"I will." Riley said before she left the kitchen and went out the door.

* * *

When she arrived at the park, she spotted Marinette and Alya and a little girl she didn't recognize standing across from the fountain where Adrien was having his photo shoot.

"Hey girls!" Riley greeted when she came up to them.

"Hey Riley!" Marinette greeted back.

"So what's going on?" Riley asked.

"Marinette wants to talk to Adrien, but she's having a little bit of trouble doing so." Alya explained.

"I see," Riley answered and saw a little girl hiding behind Marinette's leg, "And who is this?"

"This is Manon, she's the daughter of one of Marinette's mom's friends. Marinette is babysitting her." Alya stated.

Manon was short with tan skin, messy dark brown hair pulled back into two ponytails, golden-brown eyes, and two upper front buck teeth.

"Hi Manon, I'm Riley, one of Marinette's friends." Riley smiled as she knelt down to Manon's level.

"Hi Riley." Manon shyly greeted with a toothy smile.

"Let me guess, she couldn't say 'no'." Riley guessed in a teasing tone as she stood up and turned to Alya who chuckled.

"Hey!" Marinette protested.

"So what should we do?" Riley asked.

Marinette thought for a moment breaking into a huge smile when an idea popped into her head, "We're going to stroll over real cool as if we just happened to be passing by."

"And then what?" Alya asked.

"I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three and a dog or maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!" Marinette rambled on before sighing dreamily.

"Marinette," Alya placed her hands on Marinette's shoulders. "Let's start with 'just passing by' and see if we can get to that smoothie."

"Remember, cool! Just be cool..." Marinette muttered to herself as she was weirdly walking past the water fountain with Riley, Alya, and Manon trailing behind her.

"Um, we couldn't be more invisible." Alya commented when she realized that Adrien wasn't paying attention and the group stopped.

"Any other ideas?" Riley suggested.

"Okay, let's start over." Marinette said and started pushing them back, but Adrien turned his head and saw the girls. Marinette waved at him with a big grin on her face. He smiled and waved at them. The photographer, Vincent, narrowed his eyes at him making Adrien get nervous and looked back at him making him smile for paying attention and went back to taking pictures.

Marinette gasped loudly and bumped Alya excited, "Did you see that!? He waved at me!" she then nervously smiled as she waved back at him, even though he was no longer paying attention.

"Yeah, we saw it too." Alya said with arms crossed.

"Pretty normal since we're in the same class." Riley replied.

Marinette was still smiling and waving at Adrien's back. Alya smacked her hand down but she kept smiling. They moved closer to the fountain to get a better view. Marinette's mouth opened and Riley moved her arm to close it. Then it opened again and Riley and Alya shook their heads and smiled. They knew it was going to take a while until she came out of her dreamy state. Riley turned her head to see that Manon was getting bored from Marinette's daydreaming. She spotted a balloon man handing out Mireille themed balloons. So she decided to help Marinette out. She walked over to Manon and knelt at her height.

"Hey Manon do you want a balloon? I think I saw balloon man selling a Mireille balloon over there." Riley asked with a smile while pointing at the balloon man.

"Really?! Then why are we standing here for? Let's go!" Manon exclaimed as she grabbed Riley by the arm and dragged her to where the balloon man was. Riley couldn't help but laughed at this energetic girl. She wondered how she gets her energy. She knew that her younger brother had a lot more energy than Manon whenever it comes to things that they like.

Adrien turned his head when he heard a female laugh and saw Riley being pulled by a little girl. No one really knew about this, not even Nino, but he started to gain a crush on Riley ever since he first saw her. There was something about her that caught his attention. He knew that she had a loving family and was very friendly towards new people. But she was like a mamma wolf when someone would try to harm her loved ones. He wished he could tell her but he couldn't because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Then he heard the photographer, Alec, call him which meant that he wanted him to stay focused.

Riley was given a Mireille balloon from the balloon man and paid him.

"Merci." She said and gave the balloon to Manon, who giggled happily.

Manon looked around and saw a carousel, her eyes widened with a smile at the sight of it.

"I want go on the carousal!" Manon exclaimed, pointing at the carousal.

Riley looked over at Alya who was trying to help Marinette talk to Adrien. She looked back at Manon and smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan." Riley said with a smile causing Manon to jump and down while cheering.

Riley held Manon's hand and the two of them walked towards the carousal. She picked Manon and put her on a unicorn. She heard footsteps running towards her and felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turns around to see Alya, who was panting heavily.

"Alya? What's going on? What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"As I was giving Marinette a motivational speech, I completely forgot that I left you to take care of Manon by yourself!" Alya replied while taking deep breaths of air.

"It's okay, Alya. I don't mind taking care of Manon." Riley assured her.

"No it's not! I promised that you and I will take turns watching Manon and now it's my turn!" Alya declared as she got on the unicorn with Manon. "Besides, I think you need to try and convince Marinette to talk to Adrien."

"Fine, I'll give it a shot." Riley agreed.

"No way, Riley's my babysitter!" Manon interjected.

"Trust me," Alya said. "Unicorns unite! Let's go to Reespa and find some sad village kids! And grant those wishes! Yee-ha!"

"Yee-ha!" Manon giggled.

Riley couldn't help but chuckle at the two as she got off the carousal and walked towards Marinette. Suddenly she heard a scream behind her and turned around to see a girl wearing purple, black, white and was carrying a parasol. She swung the parasol with her arm, fired a strong gust of icy wind towards the civilians and freezing the carousal, trapping Alya and Manon inside. Riley's dark grey eyes widened with fear when she saw the two trapped in the ice.

"Manon! Alya!" Riley shouted as she ran up to the ice covered carousal dome and started banging on it.

"Riley!" Manon cried out as she ran up the ice and placed her hands on it. Riley concluded that she wouldn't be able to remove the ice.

"I'll get help! Manon, you listen to Alya while I'm gone okay?" Riley asked.

"O-Okay." Manon answered, nervously. Riley knelt down at Manon's height and placed her hand where Manon's was on the other side.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Riley assured the two, "Alya, look after Manon."

"I will." Alya promised as she stood behind Manon and placed her hands on her shoulder to give comfort to the little girl.

Riley nodded before running off and hiding behind one of the trees. Tsuki flew out of Riley's jacket pocket and floated in front of her.

"Tsuki, we gotta help them!" Riley declared.

"Hai!" Tsuki nodded.

"Tsuki, fangs out!" Riley yelled.

Tsuki then got sucked into the moon pendant. Riley brushed her hands over her eyes and a black mask appeared on her face and her eyes changed to amethyst. She put both hands in the air and black and light purple sparkles surrounded her body as she twirled. When the sparkles disappeared, her outfit changed and two katanas appeared on her back and a wolf tail. She brushed her hands through her hair which turned into silvery gray and her wolf ears appeared. With one last twirl, she did a hero pose. She was now Ōkami, a hero of the city of Paris.

She quickly headed back over to the ice carousal dome, but Ladybug had beaten her to it. Ladybug turned towards her.

"Go and distract parasol girl while I try to get these two out of this icy prison!" Ladybug said.

"On it!" Ōkami said.

Ōkami ran towards where the akumatized female villain was, who she found out was Stormy Weather, and saw Chat Noir riling up the villain with his puns, trying to make her back down, as the usual. Unfortunately that plan backfired on the Cat hero. Stormy Weather had an annoyed deadpan expression and opened her parasol releasing a powerful gust of wind which blew Chat Noir away, causing him to scream and hit the cars like a ball in a pinball machine. Ōkami winced at Chat Noir's pain from that outcome. Then she narrowed her eyes at Stormy Weather and ran towards Chat Noir.

"I thought all cats land on their feet, not their face. You seem to be doing the opposite of that, Chat Noir." Ōkami said while helping Chat Noir up.

"Why thanks, my lovely wolf, but I had it covered." Chat Noir said and tried to kiss her hand. Ōkami retracted her hand from his before he could and pushed his face back with her finger.

"Keep those claws of yours to yourself, alley cat. Now's not the time to charm me." Ōkami said with her hands on her hips.

"She's right!" Ladybug said as she landed next to the two, "But where is Stormy Weather?"

"We should be expecting lightning storms like right now!" Stormy Weather said, pointing her umbrella towards the sky, lightening emerging from her parasol, making black storm clouds appear and thunder boomed. A dark purple lightning bolt shot towards Chat, but Ōkami tackled him out of the way. The force sent Ōkami and Chat rolling a few feet, him landing on top of Ōkami. Chat leaned up and gave her a sheepish smile. Then she pushed Chat Noir off of her and the trio looked up to see Stormy Weather.

"You just won yourself a cat fight!" Chat yelled and started running towards Stormy.

"Black Ice!" Stormy said shooting the ground as it got covered in ice and became slippery as Chat started slipping as well. She then launched a powerful wind that pushed him back along with cars and then it hit the other two girls and blew them away. Quickly, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around a street light, she grabbed Ōkami's wrist as Ōkami grabbed Chat's tail. The wind stopped and the three all fell to the ground. Ōkami got up and helped Chat up, once again, and Ladybug. They watched Stormy knock all of the cars over and their sirens go off.

"A little Chat Noir will take the wind out of her sails." Chat said, cracking his knuckles and was about to run until Ōkami quickly grabbed his tail.

" _Whoa_ , neko-kun, you should think before you leap. You don't want to lose all of your nine lives, do you?" Ōkami teased before she let go of his tail to stand up properly.

"You two got a plan?" Chat Noir asked while stroking his belt.

"Just follow our lead." Ladybug replied.

She and Ōkami ran up a building with Chat Noir trailing behind them. Stormy Weather turned around as the trio jumped off the building and took out their weapons while letting out a battle cry.

"Not you again!" Stormy Weather as she launched a strong wind that blew cars at them and also blew them away. They landed far from where she was as they landed and quickly started jumping to the sides as to avoid getting hit by one of the cars. Chat was somewhat lucky enough for some cars to be above him and to crush him as he ran out. Ladybug and Ōkami jumped and ducked avoiding cars. The trio looked up to see a bus falling down towards them. Ladybug quickly pulled Chat Noir close to her as he pulled Ōkami close to his chest. Ladybug started spinning her yo-yo. The bus landed on them and her yo-yo had cut a circular hole on the side of the bus, which saved them. Then her yo-yo stopped spinning and fell on Chat Noir's head.

"Ow!" Chat Noir yelped as he let go of Ōkami and groaned in pain and glared at Ladybug while clutching his head as the two heroines giggled at him.

Ōkami opened the window, checking to see if the coast was clear before using Chat Noir's staff to get out of the bus.

"Coast clear." Ōkami said, giving the staff to Ladybug so she could start getting out.

"What do you think made her go all ice crazy?" Chat Noir grunted as he pulled himself out.

"Maybe she has some unresolved anger issues." Ladybug suggested before starting to head up the street with Chat and Ōkami following her.

"Didn't think that a cold-hearted supervillain would have such a _hot_ temper." Ōkami said, which made Chat Noir chuckle.

"Or she didn't pass her driving test!" Chat added mockingly.

"She would have been called Road Queen or something like that." Ōkami commented.

Before anyone else could respond to that, they saw Stormy Weather's face appeared on a cracked television screen.

" _Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially_ _ **over**_ _!"_ Stormy Weather announced.

"Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit." Chat Noir said.

He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Ōkami, who playfully rolled her eyes.

"Shame really." Ōkami shrugged with her arms out and smirked, "You were probably looking forward to seeing me in a bikini, huh pervert neko-kun?" Ōkami teased with a shake of her hips while holding her fists up to the sides of her shoulders in a vertical angle. Chat Noir blushed at the thought of Ōkami in a bikini.

"The cat suit will do thanks. At least we know her where to find her." Ladybug said.

Snow began to fall as the superhero trio entered inside KIDZ+ building. They stopped running to look at an Aurore Beauréal cardboard cutout standee.

"Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!" Chat Noir said.

"That's Aurore Beauréal!" Ōkami gasped, "One of the final contestants for KIDZ+'s new weather forecaster. But then she lost to Mireille Caquet!"

"The akuma must be in her parasol!" Ladybug realized before running off with Chat Noir and Ōkami behind her.

They soon arrived at double red doors.

"On the count of three, we break in." Ladybug confirmed. Chat and Ōkami nodded in confirmation. "One, two, three!"

They all ran forward, kicking in the doors.

"What the-" Ōkami asked, noticing that the studio was empty and saw a small TV playing in front of the camera.

"It's a recording!" Ladybug yelled, and a laugh rang.

The three spun around and saw Stormy Weather standing in the doorway. She shot up at the lights and the spotlights started falling down towards them. They quickly jumped out of the way. Only a few seconds later all the lights blacked out and left the three heroes in total darkness. Ōkami could easily see in the dark thanks to her night vision.

"Frosty the snow girl is getting away." Chat said.

"Ouch!" Ladybug yelped, tripping over the fallen light.

"Do I hear a damsel in distress?" Chat asked in a playful tone.

"Ladybug, are you okay?" Ōkami asked, jogging over to her.

"Yeah, but not everyone has night vision." Ladybug quipped.

Ōkami and Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug's arms, leading her to search for Stormy Weather. They chased after her in a hallway and up a flight of stairs.

"Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-" Ladybug began to say.

Then Chat and Ōkami saw Stormy Weather throw a fire extinguisher at Ladybug.

" **Duck!** " Chat and Ōkami yelled as they let go of Ladybug's arms. Ladybug ducked quickly, covering her head. She flinch once she heard something crash beside her.

"..follow your lead on this one." Ladybug finished.

Ōkami grabbed Ladybug's wrist and lead her the rest of the way up the stairs until they arrived at the door and reached the top of the building. Stormy Weather was floating in sky and laughed at them. Chat and Ōkami released Ladybug's arms.

"You airheads! You fell right into my trap!" Stormy Weather exclaimed spun her parasol to cause a tornado to form around the building.

"We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug exclaimed, throwing her Yo-Yo into the air. When it came back down, so did a red and black polka dotted towel. "A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I'm wondering the same thing as well." Ōkami commented.

"Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry." Chat said.

"Just, hold your whiskers." Ladybug said as she wrapped the towel around her wrist.

"Hail!" Stormy pointed her staff up and a bunch of hail started to rain down.

Chat reacted quick as he started spinning his staff and Ōkami using her katana to shield Ladybug from the hail.

"So what's the plan for getting the akuma back!? My arm's starting to get a cramp!" Chat yelled.

"Try to find a way, Ladybug. You always get an unexpected item like these and you always find a good way to use it." Ōkami said.

Ladybug looked around and spotted a large pipe, an air vent, a crane, the towel on her arm, and the sign giving her an idea.

"See that sign over there? Check it out!" Ladybug said.

"Got it!" Ōkami said.

"All right. Cataclysm!" Chat Noir said and turns his head to look at Stormy Weather, "Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?"

Stormy Weather attacks Chat Noir with lightning, but he dodges.

"Louve howl!" Ōkami yelled as white colored sound waves shot towards Stormy Weather who covered her ears, ceasing her attacks.

Chat used his Cataclysm and the billboard fall down and it aimed toward Stormy Weather, who blasted a hole in it and flew through the billboard. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. She took off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. She opened the towel and soared in the air, pulling down a screaming Stormy Weather. As she fell, she accidentally loosened the grip of her parasol. Chat caught it and tossed it to Ōkami, who cuts it in half with her katana. The akuma flies away from the parasol.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma," Ladybug spun her yoyo, "Time to de-evilize!" she threw her yoyo as it caught the Akuma and it got trapped inside,

"Gotcha!" she tapped her yoyo as it opened and the Akuma was now its normal white, "Bye bye little butterfly," she then tossed the towel up the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The towel turned into ladybugs and spread around the city as everything destroyed was fixed and everything went back to how it was and even cleared away the clouds as the sky was now clear. A purple light crawled up from Stormy Weather's feet as it reverted back to her original form, Aurore Beauréal.

"Uh, what am I doing up here?" Aurore asked.

" **Pound it!** " The trio said while pounding each other's fists in the air.

* * *

Once they said their goodbyes after their miraculouses beeped, the trio split up. Ōkami hid in the bushes and transformed back to Riley. She ran back to the park to see Alya comforting a sulking Marinette.

"What did I miss?" Riley asked.

"Manon was chosen to pose with Adrien in the photo shoot." Alya replied.

"Ah. Sorry, Marinette. But you might have better luck next time," Riley said while looking at Manon, "Manon is adorable though."

Manon turned her head to see Riley and ran towards her, "Riley!"

Riley picked her up and hugged her.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Riley said with a relieved smile.

"Me too and I'm happy you're okay! Also I know your secret~!" Manon sang.

"You do?" Riley asked with a nervous smile.

"Ōkami is your best friend!" Manon exclaimed. "That's how she was able to find me and Alya trapped in that icy prison!"

"Yup!" Riley replied and hugged Manon again before she let go.

"Hey, can Riley be in the picture as well?" Manon asked the photographer.

"W-What?" Riley stuttered with pink cheeks.

"Yes! She will do greatly!" The photographer answered.

"U-Um…" Riley glanced at Marinette who sighed and gave a small smile.

"Go on. I don't mind." Marinette said.

"You sure?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, go have some fun." Marinette said.

"Thanks, Marinette, I owe you one. I'll make sure to give you the photos." Riley said before Manon grabbed her wrist and directed her next to Adrien.

"Hey Riley." Adrien greeted while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Adrien. Hope you don't mind me being in the shoot." Riley said.

"Not at all." Adrien assured her.

Riley smiled with her eyes closed. Unnoticed by her, Adrien was slightly blushing at her smile. Somehow he couldn't help but think that her smile was beautiful.

"Get into positions!" Vincent ordered, which broke Adrien out of his trance of Riley's smile.

Soon the three got into position which was Adrien standing next to Riley and Manon sitting between their shoulders with all three smiling. Then the camera clicked, catching that moment.

* * *

 _Planning your life is one way to ensure you are on the winning side more than the losing one._ \- Steven Redhead


End file.
